


Ten Years Later

by TheQueenyGospels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's pregnant, Everyone low-key is traumatized, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Not really angst tho, Paladin's families, There's so much crying, but it's only mention with Pidge, everyone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: It's been ten years and now they can go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little one-shot I got the idea for at 1am. Also my Spanish isn't the best, please let me know if I got something wrong.

It’s been ten years since Shiro landed on Earth, eight months after the Kerberos mission launch, in that time Voltron defeat Lord Zarkon, Prince Lotor, the Altean Witch, Haggar, and all the threats in between. Allura nurtured and matured her new found powers and took up her rightful place as the Altean Queen, and though she doesn’t have the kingdom or subjects her father before her did, she is respected and beloved by all those who meet her.

Hunk visited Shay more often after the defeat of the Galra Empire and even though they have not discussed settling down, they both hope for it in the future.

Shiro and Allura began dating and then they got married, Coran preformed the ceremony… Once he managed to stop crying, and together they slowly recovered from the terrors they faced in their pasts and during the Galra War, and Shiro had his prosthetic arm modified and it now glows a pale blue and carries the Voltron symbol.

Keith and Lance started dating as well, it took very long conversations for them to become more comfortable with each other but eventually Lance learnt that everyone around him loved him, especially Keith, and that he deserved that love, and Keith realised that he didn’t have to be ashamed of the Galra part of him and that he was allowed to let others defend him instead of fighting on his own.

And Pidge? Katie began using her birth name more often but she does still get called Pidge, it reminds her of all the time she spent as a member of Voltron, and more importantly, she found her family; Sam and Matt Holt had been relocated after Shiro escaped to a Galra mining area, their coordinates were recovered after the war. Matt carried many scars, both physical and mental, along with Sam, who had also lost a leg in a mining accident, when they were found he was working with only his leg and a walking stick for support and balance. The two were immediately put into healing pods while Katie and Hunk created a prosthetic leg for Sam. They went through recuperation and it took months but eventually Katie could really recognise the father and brother she’d lost almost eleven years ago.

It had been ten years and it was all finally over, Voltron wasn’t needed, nothing held an imminent threat to the galaxy.

“Really.” Lance questioned, convinced that Allura was just pulling his leg. The blue paladin had thought about his family every day for last ten years but he’d eventually lost the hope of seeing them again.

“Yes,” Allura replied from where she stood beside Shiro, hand resting over her barely noticeable baby bump. “We have the Earth coordinates in the castle’s system and now that Voltron isn’t needed in the near future, you can visit your homes.”

Lance hadn’t realised he was crying until Keith’s hand found his and laced their fingers together.

“Wait, I get to see my moms?” Hunk asked, realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks, Allura nodded with a smile. “And my little sister. Oh my gosh, she’s going to be so big.” Hunk wiped away his tears.

“Oh my god, mum.” Katie whispered. “Matt, we’re going to see mum again.” The older Holt hugged his sister as Sam wrapped his arms around the both of his children.

“Rightio, is everyone ready to go to Earth?” Coran asked as he readied the coordinates.

“YES!” They all replied.

* * *

They didn’t land the ship on Earth for obvious safety reasons, the rest of the human race was not ready to learn about the existence of aliens. The paladins, along with Matt and Sam, left the ship in a small cargo pod and landed beside the old shack Keith once called home.

“Wow, ten years and it doesn’t even look like it’s been touched.” Inside the shack was covered in multiple layers of dust, it looked worse for wear but had no sign of being previously discovered. “Okay, do you want to split up to go see your families?” Keith suggested awkwardly, suddenly aware of the fact that he had no one on Earth who would have missed him. Lance gently caught his boyfriend’s hand.

“I think it’s about time you met my parents.” Keith smiled softly.

“Shiro, I think Colleen would love to see you.” Shiro’s smile matched Keith’s.

“Okay, but don’t go near the Garrison,” Hunk warned them. “If any of us get caught heck knows what’ll happen.”

“Okay, contact us if something happens.”

With the sun setting behind them, they slip up once they got closer to civilisation.

* * *

Lance’s entire body was shaking as he and Keith stepped closer to light-coloured front door, he looked so much smaller than he had in years. What if they didn’t recognise him? What if they hated him for disappearing? What if-

“Lance.” Keith squeezed his hand. “They’re going to be so happy to see you.” Lance nodded then knocked on the door, a bustle erupted inside before a short woman opened the door. Her bright, welcoming smile dropped as her eyes widened.

“Hi Mama.”

“Oh dios mío, Lance?”

“Sí, Mama.” The woman began to cry as pulled him into hug.

“Pensamos que te habías ido para siempre, pensamos-” The woman sobbed into his chested, her tears mixed with overjoyed laughter.

“Lo siento, Mama.”

“Amador!”

“What is it?” A voice called, quickly followed by a tall, dark-haired man, who froze when his eyes landed on his son. “Dios mío.”

“Hi, Pa.” Amador started to cry, pulling Lance into bone crushing hug.

“Oh, come in, come in.” Lance’s mother said, huddling Keith and the other two inside.

“What’s going on, Mama?” A girl appeared, she looked almost exactly like Lance did six year ago but with farer skin and long, wavy hair. “Oh my god, Lance?”

“Benita!”

“Lance!”

“Lance?” Suddenly Lance’s entire family huddled into the hallway with tears in their eyes as they all took turns hugging Lance until he couldn’t breathe. They all asked questions, speaking through the overwhelming excitement. Keith felt unbearably out of place as he followed behind Lance, unnoticed by his family, but as they slowly made their way to the lounge room something caught the corner of Keith’s eye, a photo of Lance sat on a side table with a three candles on one side and group of garden-picked flowers in a glass of water.

“Lance, who is this.” A tall girl asked, once they were all seated in the lounge room. Keith pressed to Lance’s side closely.

“This is my Keith- uh, my boyfriend, Keith.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, son.” Amador said shaking Keith hand. “But, we need to actually talk about this. Lance, you’ve been missing for ten years, we had to assume the worst, officers from the Garrison came to the door and told us there was an accident at the Garrison, and that your body couldn’t be recovered.” As he talked Lance’s mom tightened her hold on her husband’s hand. “You need to tell us where you’ve been, you need to tell us everything.”

“I’m going to, I’m going to tell you everything, but you need to trust me, this is all true, it all happened.” And that’s how it began, Lance explained everything, starting with saving Shiro from the scientists with Keith, Hunk and Pidge, going through the entire Galra War, and ending with Shiro and Allura announcing the baby. He explained everything he had learnt about Voltron, gently explained that aliens were very, very real, and that he was even dating one.

The rest of the night was spent answering questions, making promises to not tell anyone, and Lance learning about everything that he had missed, such as: his eldest brother had graduated college and began his career as Doctor Ermano McClain, he had gained a new little sister named Maria, and his cousin had married an architect from Russia.

* * *

Hunk took a deep breath before he pressed his finger against the doorbell, an oh-so-familiar voice called out to ask an unrecognisable name to answer door and a moment later a small boy with black hair answered the door.

“Who are you?”

“I, um, I’m Hunk- I mean, I’m Tsuyoshi, but I think I have the wrong house.” Suddenly terrified that his entire family had moved away, Hunk tried to stop his hands from shaking. “A-Are your parents home?”

“Mama! Mommy!” The child called out. They both waited awkwardly until two woman came to the door.

“Déshì, what’s up- Holy crap!” The first woman put one hand on her chest and the other over her mouth. “Tsuyoshi, is that you?” She whispered as the other gasped.

“Yeah, mom, it’s me.”

“Oh my god, look at you!” She pulled Hunk into her arms while the other woman followed suit. Hunk could feel as his Moms’ tears seeped into his clothes and he didn’t even mind, he so dearly missed being hugged by his moms’ arm. While the hug continued a younger woman walked in.

“Mom, Mama, what’s going on, who’s this.”

“Susie, it’s Tsuyoshi.” Their mom said as she and her wife moved from Hunk’s arm.

“Wait, what?”

“Hey, sis.” Susie suddenly bolted at Hunk and jumped at him, wrapping her legs and arms around him without any difficulty. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Holy shit.” She gripped onto him tightly as she started crying and laughing at the same time.

“Wow, you got so big, how old are you now?”

“Hunk, I’m nineteen.”

“Nineteen.” Hunk struggled to get that information to process in his head, the last time he had seen the girl in his arms she was a tiny nine year old, who refused to wear anything but her tutu. “Oh my gosh.”

“Tsuyoshi, come sit down.” Their mama led them to the dining room where they all sat around the table, along with Déshì and a slightly older girl. “Tsuyoshi, we thought you were dead: officers from the Garrison told us you were, they told us Lance and three other cadets died as well, it was all in the paper, the whole world believed this huge tragedy had happened, how are you here.”

“None of us died, Lance has gone to see his family, as well as the others, we never planned to just disappear, Mama, you know I would never do that.”

“You’ve been gone ten years, Tsuyoshi, you’re almost thirty, where have you been?”

So Hunk explain everything in as much detail as he could, he talked about the lions and the advanced technology that Earth could never even dream of, he described the war from beginning to end and talked about every alien species they had come in contact with with stars in his eyes, and at the end he slowly explained that no one in the room could breathe a word of this to anyone and that they had taken a calculated risk by returning to Earth, if authorities found out the results would be unimaginable.

His mothers took it unbelievably well, he almost worried he had broken something with the overload of information, but they just took deep breaths, pulled him close and told him that they loved him. Afterwards, Hunk was introduced to his new little brother, Déshì, and sister, Hana, who his parents had adopted six and two years ago, they accepted their older brother without even blinking an eye, asking if he wanted to play house and begging to hear more about aliens.

* * *

Sam knocked on the door, the house was only lit by the porch light that turned on when it sensed movement but as quiet footsteps made their way to the front door lights slowly began to show through the textured glass of the door.

“Hi, can I help y-” Colleen Holt stared at the four faces standing on her porch, they all seemed so familiar but so different in comparison to the photos she had spent the last ten years staring at. “A-A-Are you real?”

“Yeah, mum, we’re real.” Matt stuttered as he tried to stop the tear forming in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Katie, is that you?”

“Hi, mummy.” Katie had had a growth spirt around the third year they became Voltron and now stood taller than her brother. Colleen tried to say more but instead she began to cry, pushing up her glasses so that she could wipe away the overflow of tears. Carefully, Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his wife.

“Y-Y-You’ve been missing for s-so long,” Colleen mumble through her sobs. “I-I thought, t-they told me y-you were-”

“I know, Leenie, I know, let’s sit down, we’ll explain everything.”

They all sat around the lounge room as Katie began the explanation: she started with her suspicions that the Garrison was keeping information from them but after being caught too many times she had to take matters further into her hands, which lead to the discovery of the Blue Lion and aliens and the Galra Empire and Zarkon and the Galra War, and Katie began to shake as she remembered the horrors she had experience before she was even considered an adult on Earth. Shiro rested his hand on the twenty-four year old’s shoulder before he nodded at Sam to continue.

Sam took Katie’s place, holding his wife’s hand as he talked, once Colleen had been told everything about the last ten years she slowly blinked.

“This isn’t permanent, is it?” She asked quietly, Sam tensed, looking up at Shiro.

“For Matt and Sam, it is, they’re not paladins of Voltron, their place is here, but for Katie and the others, this is only temporary, the moment Voltron is needed again they have to leave, but they can return whenever it’s safe again. I’m not going to stay long though, I don’t want to be away from Allura for a long time.” Colleen nodded.

“I just can’t believe it’s really you, all of you, I thought there was no chance. I mean, look at you all,” Glassy-eyed, she smiled at them. “Katie, you’re so tall and beautiful, my gorgeous little scientist, not so little anymore. And, Matt, you look so much like your father when he was younger. And, Shiro, married?! I bet she’s quite the catch.” Colleen and Shiro laughed. “I’ve missed you all so much.”

“We’ve missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please, love y'all!


End file.
